


Trumpets

by queenofmne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kind of smutty idk, Song Lyrics, Trumpets - Jason Derulo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmne/pseuds/queenofmne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet the drums they swing low<br/>And the trumpets they go<br/>Da da, da ra ra da, da, da...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trumpets

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a smutty fic that came to my mind while I was listening this song. There isn't anything explicit here (from my point of view), but if you find something that might be, comment so I can change the rating. Anyway, I was thinking at first to make this about Stiles' thoughts, but then it came to my mind that maybe it would be more fun to see Lydia in this light. So, enjoy! ♥

_Every time that you get undressed_

_I hear symphonies in my head_

 

It wasn’t the first time this had happened and honestly, she should’ve been used to it by now. But, oh boy was he a sight to see. They were at the reserve’s lake, taking a day off from all the senior year drama. It was Scott’s idea for them to get out of town for a couple of hours, he said it would be good for them to relax. Well, Lydia was very far from relaxed at the moment, actually.

With the hot spring Cali sun, it was bound to happen at one point, but the sight of Stiles seductively taking his shirt off was suddenly too much for her to handle. Everything in her head started twirling, making some weird sounds she swore she didn’t even know existed. It was just the right kind of serotonin injection she wanted, no, needed to have constantly.  That must have been the reason why they called it a happy trail, huh?

Dear Lord, and there go the pants. Just when she thought the best was out, he got another ace up his sleave that made it even harder to breath. She was a banshee, it was supposed to feel normal to hear things in her head, but these weren’t the usual disturbing voices and whispers, this was something different. More like a symphony, a beautiful melody she knew from somewhere but couldn’t quite remember what it meant.

“Lyds watch your eyes, they might fall out from your head?” Stiles called her out teasingly when he noticed her compelled staring.

Lydia had the audacity to smile brightly at him, making it seem like what she was doing was the most common thing in the world, but… She was actually blushing and gushing on the inside and in the meantime kept repeating to the music in her head to stop reminding her of how much she really loves him.

* * *

 

_Is it weird that your ass_

_Remind me of a Kanye West song?_

She was a certified genius, a future winner of the Field’s medal for mathematics. But, her old queen bee ways have left some unwanted embarrassing guilty pleasures. So what if she sometimes wants to listen to Kanye instead of Mozart? It’s not a crime to like such music and at least she was being upfront about it. To herself anyway. She wasn’t going to tell anyone about it, obviously. Her old friends might have praised her for it, but her pack knew her for the smart girl that she was. It would be stupid of her to ruin it now with her obsessive crush on Famous, no matter how much the song was stuck in her head. But, life has many ways of annoying her and this was the best one yet.

She was at the Stilinski house, trying to study with Stiles for their finals. Key word: trying. He kept babbling about anything and everything, fidgeting constantly and moving around the room like a crazy person. And just like that, his phone had slipped from his hand and fell on the floor. Stiles was quick to take it and in the process of leaning down gave her a splendid view. Of course, her too smart for her own good brain had to think of the least appropriate sentence in the world.

**I'm tryna bathe my eyy, eyy, in your Milky Way**

“Stupid slippery phone. Why do they make these things so thin. Some people have big hands.” Stiles’ frustrated comment made her switch back to reality, still a little disturbed from the thoughts she was having.

“Um I think we should really get back to studying. This chemistry is going to kill me one day, I swear.” she tried getting her mind back on track by solving chemistry equations and figuring out new compounds.

“Lydia, are you sure you’re okay? You look kind of ill or… I don’t know… something.” Stiles asked with the sweetest concern in his voice, but Lydia couldn’t help to overlook it and get back to devouring him in her mind. Apparently, even her genius mind wasn’t able to resist the pull of a fine ass.

 

* * *

 

_Is it weird that I hear_

_Trumpets when you're turning me on?_

Now it just looks like he was doing it on purpose. Making her go insane with his, well, everything! The very often ‘accidental’ naked run-ins, the light touches over her body that she barely felt but made her shiver anyway, the sweet whispers that promised everything, but still said nothing… It was so bewildering that she could hear her blood pumping in her ears, the sound similar to the repeated blowing of a trumpet. She was officially on a new level of turned on, caused by the one and only – Morse theory.

You’d wonder, what the hell does a mathematical theory have anything to do with dirty thoughts and the ache between her thighs? Well, there is this bastard called Stiles Stilinski who absolutely loves to talk nerdy to her and hoestly, it’s the biggest fucking turn on she has ever seen. Because when he talks about it there’s this kind of special fire in his eyes, a proud feeling that he’s almost as smart as she is. There is passion in his movements, the want for knowledge that’s always with him. And he speaks about it with such admiration for the logical thinking of the author, it reminds her of how he speaks about her.

And she’s done. The stupid trumpets win, she can’t handle it anymore. She walks up to him with fierce determination and all but pulls him down to her eye level. He’s stopped talking, all his attention on her confusing moves. He is searching her face for an explanation of some sorts but the only one he got was a world shattering kiss.

“What was that even for?” he almost growled when they finally managed to pull away for more than two seconds.

“You just wouldn’t shut up and it was getting really really frustrating.” She explained sheepishly, her hands finding their way to the messy strands of his hair.

“Sexually?” he probed mischievously, squeezing her hips a little too hard so that it made her even more crazy.

“Yes, God, Stiles. You have no fucking idea what you do to me.” She finally admitted out of exasperation because let’s face it, she was never that good at self deprivation.

“And what should we do about that?” he whispered against her skin, his hands already finding their way beneath her shirt and in that moment all she could do was give in completely to the sound of the still present stupid trumpets.

* * *

_Is it weird that I hear_

_Angels every time that you moan?_

It was their third time in the last five hours and she was yet again so close to coming she could feel it everywhere. Stiles was her salvation, making sure she got more than she ever really wanted. Being worshipped like that was definitely on her top five list of biggest turn ons, but what she loved even more was to please Stiles. To give him just as much as he gave her. So, like always, she brought her A game, outdoing herself each time their hips moved in sync.

He was barely holding on, much to her satisfaction. To be honest, she loved to be praised for her sexual performances and the best prize was always hearing Stiles scream her name like it was a prayer. And just like that, with one last roll of her hips he started to fall apart just on top of her, moaning her name in raw pleasure. The sounds he made were like an angel choir to her ears, hitting her so hard that she came apart herself, just by the sheer power of his voice. It was more than a heavenly feeling and with each time she heard it, his moan was closer to becoming her favorite song.

“I love you.” He said once her head was on his chest and she was tucked into his side safely.

“I love you too.” She didn’t even think about her words anymore, it always came so naturally because it was true.

“I like hearing you say it.” He smirked smugly, but his fast heartbeat gave him away every time.

“Do you know what I like hearing?” She questioned innocently and he raised his eyebrows in expectation.

Rolling on top of him, she lowered herself down to his ear, pressing her lower half to his in the process. He let out a moan embarrassingly loud for him and too damn hot for Lydia to handle. She sighed in content and whispered into his ear gently. 

“Let me hear it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you liked it. Love you all xoxo -QoM


End file.
